Erreur de parcours
by Kotias
Summary: Cette terreur qui nous prend quand on croise la route d'un dangereux prédateur, certains êtres sont trop ignorants et naïfs pour la connaître. Ces êtres sont suffisamment purs pour rire et toucher l'énorme bête lorsqu'elle se penche sur eux pour les dévorer. Et contre toute attente, c'est ce qui sauve leur vie.


Erreur de parcours

Les parents, les deux sœurs et le frère étaient morts sous ses coups. Le père, en entrant du travail, avait été terrassé d'une énorme patte qui lui avait tordu la nuque. La mère, en pleine cuisine, appelait ses enfants quand il entra par la fenêtre. Les hurlements de la femme alors qu'il lui ouvrait le ventre et lui arrachait les boyaux avaient repoussé les autres humains à l'étage. Il monta doucement les marches, faisant grincer les planches les unes après les autres. Il entendait le souffle court de trois jeunes gens, les tremblements de leurs mains qui tenaient des objets faits certainement d'un métal qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à plier d'un coup de dents, il sentait la transpiration paniquée qui descendait le long de leur front, alors qu'ils reculaient à son approche.

Une des filles se rua dans la pièce du fond et la ferma. Les deux autres se plantèrent devant lui, le menaçant chacun d'une baguette et d'un couteau. Sage décision que de s'armer ainsi. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il voulait de la _chair fraîche_. Il leur sauta chacun à la gorge, leur arrachant la clavicule et les laissant se vider de leur sang, entendant leur dernier râle d'agonie avant d'enfoncer la porte de la chambre où la dernière se cachait. Derrière elle, un berceau. L'enfant serait donc son dessert. Elle lui jeta un sort qui ne fit aucun effet. La pauvre chérie ne devait pas savoir plus de huit ans, elle se servait sans aucun doute de la baguette de ses parents et des sorts qu'elle avait peut-être entendu et qu'elle tentait d'appliquer. Un grognement et il lui arracha la jambe, puis lui lacéra la poitrine et lui prit son cœur, qu'il engloutit. A présent, le loup se penchait au-dessus du berceau, prêt à tuer le nouveau-né qui s'y trouvait. Il retroussa les babines, son haleine putride emplissait déjà la pièce parsemée du sang de ses victimes toutes fraîches. Ses crocs s'approchèrent doucement de la tête de l'enfant, avec la ferme intention de le broyer et de se nourrir de sa cervelle encore tendre. Mais il se figea. Le contact de la minuscule main sous sa mâchoire lui fit remonter des choses enfouies par son état.

Il dévisagea le nourrisson, qui riait tout doucement en caressant ses poils, ne semblant pas impressionné du tout. Cette innocence garda le loup paralysé. La bête voulait tuer, et pourtant, l'instinct de la même créature la poussait à protéger l'enfant. La petite chose qui remontait à ses babines, les serrait de sa force de mouche, touchait ses crocs et appuyait sur son museau. Le petit être à peine né qui poussait à la protection. Le loup gémit et souffla tendrement dans le duvet de cheveux de l'enfant. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Le berceau craqua sous son poids, et ce qu'il se décidait à éviter arriva sans prévenir : l'enfant, en tombant, embrocha sa petite main dans sa canine inférieure. L'énorme loup fut pris d'un élan de panique il retira sa gueule, la referma, recula de quelques pas et revint, lécha consciencieusement l'horrible blessure. _Non, non, non !_ L'enfant ne méritait pas ça ! L'enfant n'avait plus de famille, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il hurla de désespoir et revint sur l'enfant, s'allongeant à ses côtés, le tirant entre ses énormes pattes, et lui lécha tout le corps. Il pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait, sans comprendre la douleur qu'il avait à la main. Le bébé pleurait, il n'avait conscience de rien, uniquement qu'il avait mal. Et le bébé se sentait bien contre la chose poilue qui l'avait réveillé.

Le loup resta désemparé devant l'enfant qui se plaignait de sa douleur de toute la force de ses poumons. Il regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'il était temps de s'en aller mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit être. Il l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama et sortit de la maison. Il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer, mais il s'occuperait de lui.


End file.
